Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles
by Tsuness
Summary: The story of a beginning trainer and his horsea from Olivine and their journies across Johto.
1. Episode 1: Horsea Water Gun!

Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 1: Horsea water gun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, its too early to be getting up now," a boy yawned as he climbed  
out of bed. "Vincent, its time to get up!" "Yea, yea, I'm coming mom,"  
The boy now know as Vincent yelled down to his mother as he shook his  
head.  
  
The boy known as Vincent hoped out of his bed and changed into his  
clothes, which consisted of a pair of bark blue jeans, a white shirt  
with a red pullover. Vincent was a normal kid, average height and  
weight, black hair, and a set of mysterious ocean blue eyes. His most  
unique feature about him was that he started his Poke'mon journey  
later than most of the other trainers. He started at the age of  
fourteen while most all of the other trainers get their training  
licenses when they turn ten.  
  
As Vincent headed downstairs he was stopped by his mother, "Honey, do  
you want anything for breakfast?" "No thanks mom, I think I'll head to  
Professor Pine's lab on the beach about a Poke'mon so I can start my  
journey." "Ok, just make sure to come back and get your stuff before  
you head out." Vincent's mother replied with a hint of sadness in her  
voice. "Don't, worry mom, I'll be back, I want to show you what I  
got," Vincent flashed a smile at his mother which seemed to lift her  
depression, just a little, "Alright I'm off, I'll see you in a while  
mom."  
  
As Vincent wandered across Olivine City with his hands in his pockets,  
he passed several recognizable landmarks, such as the Olivine Gym and  
the two lighthouses on the pier. "Well, there's Professor Pine's lab,  
I wonder if he expects me," Vincent mumbled to himself as he walked up  
the stone path to the professor's lab.  
  
"Vincent, what are you doing here so early, you know your the only one  
who is supposed to get a poke'mon today, anyway that's not important,  
your partner is, now lets see" "professor..." Vincent interrupted the  
professor "What is it Vincent?" "You started talking too fast for me  
to understand..." the professor opened his mouth to say something but  
closed it and smiled. "Now professor, about my partner, what do you  
have?" "Well it all depends on what type you want, I just caught a  
haunter that was, well, haunting the lighthouse," the professor said  
with a chuckle, "There is that oddish too." "Do you have any water  
types?" Vincent asked sounding a little disappointed. "Well, I do have  
that horsea that has yet to be picked." the professor replied with a  
sad nod, "I've had it for almost a year now and no one has chosen it."  
"Well, is there anything wrong with it?" Vincent questioned. "As a  
matter of fact, its in perfect condition, physically that is,  
mentally, it seems to be depressed in that little pokeball of his."  
"Well if I was in a pokeball for that long I wouldn't be so chipper  
myself." Vincent smirked, "I'll take it, sounds like a good poke'mon  
to me." "Here you go," the professor said as he handed Vincent the  
pokeball with horsea in it "also here is a new card for your poke'gear  
that Professor Oak came up with. It's a poke'dex card which makes it  
possible to use your poke'gear as a poke'dex. Oh, before I forget,  
you'll need some pokeballs to get started, good luck" Professor Pine  
said as he handed Vincent the items. "See ya round professor," Vincent  
yelled at Professor Pine as he left the lab.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" "Vincent, back already" Vincent's mother, Michelle,  
yelled from the kitchen. "Yep, I got my poke'mon, wanna see?" "Oh sure  
honey, just give a minute," she said as she walked upstairs. Vincent  
shrugged and sat down on the couch looking at his horsea's pokeball.  
"Vincent, close your eyes," "Your kidding mom, I'm a little old for  
that," "Vincent..." Michelle said with a harsher tone than normal.  
"Fine," Vincent replied with a tone of defeat. "Okay, you can open  
them now." Vincent opened his eyes to se his mom holding a new  
pokegear, and mind you this wasn't any normal pokegear, this was a new  
on that just came out this month, its cool jet-black 'skin' had a  
clear LCD screen that had a slight olive green tint to it, it also had  
the poke'mon scanner especially made for the poke'dex card. "Mom your  
the greatest" Vincent yelled in pure happiness as he hugged her.  
"Consider it a late birthday present" she said with a smile, "Now  
here's your stuff, I packed your bad while you were at the professor's  
lab." Vincent attached the pokegear to his left sleeve on his  
pullover, "See you later mom" Vincent smirked, trying to hide his  
sadness, but his mom knew better. "Vincent, I'll miss you too but you  
need to get going," she then kissed his forehead, "I love you."  
Vincent rubbed his nose a little and waved good-bye to his mother as  
he quietly walk out of his house towards Route 39 and Ecruteak City.  
  
"You know," Vincent thought as he started walking down the dirt path  
on route 39, "I never did show mom my horsea, o well, I guess she'll  
see him another time" Vincent sighed as he made his way into a  
clearing. "Wow a poke'mon, wonder what it is!" Vincent exclaimed as he  
inserted his poke'dex card into his pokegear. The screechy voice of  
his pokegear was cleaned up after a few seconds and started its  
poke'dex program, "Zubat, the bat pokemon, rarely seen during the day,  
zubat uses its supersonic waves and large ears to travel since it  
lacks eyes to see." "Wow a zubat, let's see what you can do. Horsea  
GO!" Vincent then threw horsea's pokeball on the ground and the  
miniature dragon was then released from his little cage in the  
pokeball." Horsea!" the little dragon happily chirped as it hopped on  
the ground. "Horsea, try using bubble on that zubat," Vincent smiled  
at the horsea. "Horsea? Horsea!" it then released a stream of bubbles  
at the unsuspecting zubat. "zubat!" the zubat screeched in anger,  
which caused Vincent to cover his ears. "Horsea, smokescreen and use  
another bubble attack," "Horsea!" it chirped again as it released the  
greenish-black gas, and as it got into position to launch another  
bubble, zubat used supersonic to find horsea and went on the offensive  
with leach life. "Horsea, are you ok?" Vincent yelled as he went to  
check up on it. "Horsea!" "Horsea, try... water gun." the horsea  
nodded as it launched a fast moving jet of water at the zubat, which  
caused it to fall to the ground. "Pokeball go!" Vincent yelled as he  
tossed a pokeball at the zubat. At first it looked like he had it but  
the zubat began to struggle in the pokeball. After an intense moment,  
the red light on the side turned white. "Good job horsea" Vincent said  
as he picked up the zubat's pokeball and the horsea. "You wanna stay  
outside the pokeball for a while horsea?" "Horsea" the mini dragon  
nodded in agreement.  
  
As the two of them continued down the road they were stopped by an  
unfamiliar voice. "Hey you, are you a trainer?" an unknown voice  
yelled at Vincent. "Uh. yea, why?" "Because I want to battle you," a  
girl said as she stepped out of the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it crap or decent or pretty good? Review your opinions, flames are  
ok to an extent, cause I call them 'Constructive Criticism'.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Episode 2: Samantha's the name! 


	2. Episode 2: Samantha's The Name!

Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 2: Samantha's the Name!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey you, are you a trainer?" an unknown voice yelled at Vincent. "Uh. yea, why?" "Because I wanna battle you," a girl said as she stepped out of the bushes.  
  
Vincent looked at this seemingly odd girl standing in front of him. She was half an inch taller than Vincent was. Her hair was chestnut colored, and was also long and straight, as if she spent half her morning messing with it. Her eyes were a greenish-blue, but a pair of glasses covered them. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, with a green short-sleeved pullover on top of it, and a green skirt that went halfway to her knees covered her legs. "Battle me?" "Yea you know, we battle using our poke'mon, hey, do you have a name?" The girl asked Vincent. "Uh yea, I'm Vincent, and this is my horsea," "Samantha's the name, nice to meet you" Samantha said with a smile. Vincent caught himself before he could noticeably blush and quickly shook it off, "So do you wanted to battle me, or what?" Samantha nodded and grabbed a pokeball, "We'll use two poke'mon a piece, first one to lose both of them loses the battle. Good luck." "You too" Vincent replied with an anxious smirk.  
  
"Go zubat!" Vincent yelled as he threw his zubat's pokeball onto the field. "Zubat!" "Go clefairy!" Samantha yelled as she tossed her own pokeball onto the field. Vincent switched on his poke'dex so he could see what clefairy was "Clefairy, the fairy poke'mon, Clefairy is a rare poke'mon that uses attacks like metronome and double-slap, Clefairy was once thought to be from outer space, but that theory is very unlikely." "You ready?" Samantha yelled at Vincent. "Let's do this, zubat, leach life!" " Sing clefairy." As zubat used its leach life attack, clefairy used sing, which made zubat fall asleep. "Zubat return!" Vincent yelled a little annoyed, "Horsea, go, use water gun!" "Horsea!" it happily chirped as it unleashed a stream of water at clefairy sending it flying back a little bit. "Clefairy, use your metronome." Clefairy started wiggling its fingers only to have the attack be a splash attack, which caused everyone to sweatdrop. "Horsea, use tackle!" Vincent yelled as horsea charged into clefairy knocking it out. "Uh... Clefairy return, go pichu!" Samantha yelled as she tossed her Pichu's pokeball into the battle. "Pichu!" the energetic little mouse yelled as it jumped around. "Horsea, smokescreen!" "Pichu, spark!" both pokemon unleashed their attacks resulting in a shocked horsea and pichu, both of which were knocked out. "Pichu" "Horsea" Samantha and Vincent both yelled as they went to check on their poke'mon. They both picked their poke'mon up, Samantha putting hers in its pokeball, Vincent putting his on his shoulder. "That was a great battle, I guess it was a tie" Samantha said as she looked into Vincent's eyes. "Where you heading?" Vincent asked, "Cause I was wondering if you wanted to join me, since it might get boring being alone," Samantha smiled as horsea let out an angry chirp, "I'd love too, I'm not really into the gym challenges, I just want to fill up my poke'dex." Vincent smiled at her, "I'm heading to Violet City, so that I can start my gym challenges," he looked up towards the sky, "We'd better get moving to Ecruteak, its gonna rain soon." Samantha only nodded as she grabbed her things and started walking next to Vincent.  
  
"Look, its a house, come on" Samantha yelled at Vincent in the pouring rain. "The lights are on maybe we can get out of the rain," Vincent replied running after Samantha. After another minute or two of running through the rain, the couple (not literally) made it to the house and the person that answered the door let them inside.  
  
"Thanks a lot ma'am" Vincent panted with his left hand on the wall. "Its no problem at all, we wouldn't want you two young'uns to catch a cold would we, Gregory?" the older woman said to her husband. "Not at all Jennifer, now you two need to war up by the fire, follow me" Gregory said in a jovial tone. He led the two teens into a smaller, comfortable, living room with a quaint fire going. "I'll go get some blankets for you kids, while Jennifer sets you up a room to sleep in. "Thanks a lot" Samantha replied with a smile. Gregory only nodded. After he left, Samantha started to shiver a little. "Are you ok?" Vincent asked when he saw her start to shake. "I... I'm f...f...i..ne" Samantha said clutching her elbows. Vincent sighed and scooted closer to her so he could rub her arms to try to keep her warm. At first she seemed a little surprised, but she eventually began to doze off. "I wonder where that Mr. Gregory is?" Vincent muttered to himself. A few minutes after that, Samantha dozed off into a peaceful slumber, on Vincent's shoulder. Gregory then walked in and told Vincent that the beds were ready, and they should get some sleep. "Samantha?" Vincent quietly whispered into her ear. She was still asleep, so Vincent and Gregory picked her up and carried her into the room and gently put her on the cot in the room. "Night" Vincent mumbled as he climbed onto his cot and let his horsea out as Gregory smiled and shut the door behind him. "Horsea?" the little dragon tiredly asked. " Sorry, thought you might wanna stay outside tonight. "Horsea" it quietly mumbled as it snuggled against Vincent's cheek causing him to chuckle. "Night buddy" Vincent said as he dozed off into a restful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Samantha was the first to stir, when she did she found herself lying on a cot in an unfamiliar room with a softly snoring Vincent sprawled on the cot next to her. "He's cute when he sleeps" Samantha thought to herself as she got out of bed. "Horsea?" the little poke'mon quietly questioned as it slowly opened its eyes. "Horsea? You ok?" Vincent also mumbled as he slowly woke up. "Morning sleepy-head," a familiar voice greeted him as he got out off of the cot. "At least I'm not the one who nearly got sick last night" Vincent countered with a smirk. Samantha only gave him a sarcastic glare and left the room. "Come on Horsea," Vincent chuckled to himself.  
  
"Good morning kids" Jennifer greeted them as they entered what looked to be the kitchen, "Breakfast will be ready in a minute." The two 'kids' looked at each other and said the same thing "We don't mean to intrude on you." but they were quickly shut up by Jennifer saying it wasn't any problem. "Have a seat kids," Gregory said as he pointed at a few chairs around the table. "Breakfast is ready" Jennifer said from the kitchen and brought a few plates of food, which consisted of pancakes and bacon. "Thanks a lot!" Vincent exclaimed as he started eating causing everyone to sweat drop. Samantha quickly it off and began eating at a much slower pace, with the other two starting right after her. After about fifteen minutes everyone was don. "That was great!" Vincent exclaimed leaning back in his chair. "Vincent, how could you tell? It looked like you were just vacuuming it up without actually eating it" Samantha replied with a smirk. Vincent only half-glared and chuckled as he started rubbing his finger on the side of his lip at Samantha. "What's wrong? Is there anything on my face?" Samantha looked a little worried starting to wipe off her lips. Vincent smirked and replied with a grin "Nope, just wanted to get you back for your little 'comment' a minute ago." Samantha looked shocked at first, but quickly kicked him under the table causing him to flinch in pain.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay the night and for breakfast" Vincent yelled at Jennifer and Gregory as they left the house and started down the dirt path. "That was nice of them to let us stay there last night," Samantha said as soon as they got into the woods on route 38. "Yea it was, maybe we can see them again when we come back." Vincent's only response was a quiet nod from Samantha. "You know, I've known you for a while day, and I still don't know anything about you," Samantha started after a long silence. "Well if you didn't fall asleep on my shoulder last night maybe we would know each other a bit better," Vincent replied which cause a small blush to creep to Samantha's cheeks, and yet another long silence. "It looks like the forest is ending, and is that..." Samantha started. "Ecruteak City!" the two of them both exclaimed as they started running down the slowly darkening path under the setting sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it crap or decent or pretty good? Review your opinions, flames are ok to an extent, cause I call them 'Constructive Criticism'.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Episode 3: On the road to Violet City! 


	3. Episode 3: On the road to Violet City!

Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 3: On the road to Violet City!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It looks like the forest is ending, and is that..." Samantha started. "Ecruteak City!" the two of them both exclaimed as they started running down the slowly darkening path under the setting sun.  
  
"I wonder where the Poke'mon Center is," Vincent quietly asked himself as he nervously looked around on the street they were on. "It should be on the end of this road" Samantha replied trying to comfort Vincent. "I wish I had your optimism." "What was that?" a fuming girl said as she glared at Vincent's back. "Uh... nothing..." "It better be nothing or else..." "Great she's mad at me..." Vincent again quietly mumbled as he sulked under her glaring eyes. "Ah there it is!" Samantha exclaimed, her anger seemingly gone. "Good its getting dark, maybe we can get in before curfew." Vincent said as he started to run towards the Poke'mon Center. Samantha only sighed and ran after him.  
  
"Welcome to the Poke'mon Center, you kids sure are out late, your lucky you got here before curfew." the familiar voice of Nurse Joy who greeted the two at the door. Vincent smiled while Samantha did the talking," Nurse Joy, do you think you could look after our poke'mon tonight?" "Of course, just leave them with me and they should be all rested by tomorrow morning." "Thanks," Samantha responded while continuing, " Do you have a room we can stay in also?" "Hmm... I don't know, we had a lot of trainers come in today and I don't know how many rooms are left, let me check." Samantha only nodded and sat down next to Vincent, who took the liberty to find an open table while the other two were talking. "Think there will be any rooms open?" Vincent quietly asked. "I doubt it, the way she was talking I'd be surprised to see a booth open for sleeping in." Vincent only smirked and pulled his backpack off of the ground, "I got a blanket if you want to borrow it for tonight, cause I think we'll be sleeping out here." Samantha smiled, "No thanks, I have my own, thanks for the offer though." About that time Nurse Joy returned, "Well amazingly we do have one room open, it's a smaller one but you two can comfortably fit in it." "Thanks," both Samantha and Vincent replied as they climbed up the stairs and found their way up to the room.  
  
"One bed!" Vincent yelled as he walked into the room. "Well that means one of us is sleeping on the floor and I think I know who its gonna be." Samantha replied with some amusement in her tone. "Fine" Vincent gave up and threw his blanket on the hard wooden floor. Samantha started to feel a little guilty right about now, so to ease the mood she started a conversation, "You know, I'm from Cherrygrove City." Vincent 'seemed' to catch on, however, ignorance is extremely abundant in the boy "Do they have a gym there?" This caused Samantha to fall over anime-style and to hit him over the head, "I was trying to start a conversation about 'ourselves' but you just are pretty dense sometimes." Samantha said to him in a tone a lot harsher than she wanted it to be. "Jeez, sorry, next time you try to talk to me I'll just shut up," Vincent pretty near yelled as he plopped himself on the floor. Samantha tried to stifle a sniffle of hers but Vincent noticed, "Uh... sorry, please don't cry, I didn't mean it." "No it was my fault, I'm the one who should be apologizing," but she was cut off by Vincent "why should you apologize? I'm the idiot, please don't cry." Samantha sighed a bit and nodded, "I just wanted to find out about you." "I know, I should have understood what you were starting there, let's try this again" Vincent smirked as he sat down next to Samantha. "First off, call me Sam, Samantha gets a little annoying after a while." "Ok Sam, I'm from Olivine City and I just started my poke'mon journey." Vincent started in a teasing tone. Sam just shook her head and sighed, as the two of them went on about each other for an hour or two.  
  
As the rising sun seeped into the poke'mon center's window, Samantha was again the first one up. "Vincent?" she quietly asked as she saw him sprawled out on the floor, she sighed and went downstairs to the lobby.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Nurse Joy asked when she saw Samantha walk downstairs. "Actually well, is there anything for breakfast?" "Of course, the cafeteria is back there" Nurse Joy replied as she pointed to a door in the back. "Thanks," Samantha half-heartedly said as she walked through the door.  
  
After another hour, both Vincent and Samantha were ready to head back on the path to Goldenrod, which also branches to Violet City. "How far away is Violet City" Samantha asked as she slumped along the path behind Vincent. "Come on Sam, its only a few hours walk, not like its that far." "Your kidding, right?" "Yep, its gonna take a day to get there," Vincent smirked, "Well at least I'll be able to get some training in, and maybe I'll catch another poke'mon." Samantha only sighed and started to walk next to Vincent.  
  
"A poke'mon, I wonder what it is," Vincent exclaimed as he put in his poke'dex card. "Magnemite, The magnet pokemon, magnemite has an unusual ability to float in air which is still unexplainable." "A magnemite, cool," Vincent pulled out a pokeball, "Zubat go!" "Zubat!" the bat screeched as it materialized in the air. "Zubat, use screech." The zubat only nodded in response and let out a massive screech that sent the magnemite flying back a bit, "Zubat, now use your bite attack" As soon as magnemite started to reorient itself, it was hit by the zubat using bite on it. "Zubat finish it off, leach life" Vincent yelled as the zubat sucked whatever energy the magnemite had left out of him. "Pokeball, go!" Vincent yelled as he threw the pokeball at the magnemite, which didn't even struggle. "Wow, good job," Samantha said as she walked up to Vincent. Vincent nodded and recalled zubat, putting both of them up, "Let's go."  
  
After another hour or two of walking, the two of them reached the field that signified where the path to Violet City was. "Well, Violet City isn't far now," Samantha said as she looked at the sign. Vincent nodded and started down the path with Samantha running to catch up with him. "What's your problem?" Samantha asked Vincent as she stopped in front of him. "Nothing, I just want to get to Violet City before dark." "Were not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Samantha said as she started tapping her foot. "I just want to get to Violet City." "Fine," she harshly replied starting to walk down the path, "You coming?"  
  
Vincent nodded in response and quietly started after her.  
  
"What's that?" Vincent questioned as the approached a field with a small camp and several caves spread around the field. "This is the Ruins of Alph I believe," Samantha replied with a frown. "Let's take a look around" Vincent replied sounding a little happier than he was earlier that day. Samantha nodded and followed him to the campsite in the middle of the field. As soon as they got to the campsite they noticed something wrong, "Where is everyone, was it," Vincent was interrupted by an earsplitting scream coming from one of the caves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it crap or decent or pretty good? Review your opinions, flames are ok to an extent, cause I call them 'Constructive Criticism'.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Episode 4: The Unknown, Unown! 


	4. Episode 4: The Unknown, Unown!

Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 4: The Unknown, Unown!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as they got to the campsite they noticed something wrong, "Where is everyone, was it," Vincent was interrupted by a earsplitting scream coming from one of the caves.  
  
"Hello, is there anyone in here?" Vincent yelled as he entered one of the caves. "I don't see anything, maybe we should leave," Samantha suggested sounding frightened. "You can leave if you want, I'm gonna see if there's anyone here," Vincent replied with a slight frown forming. "I'm not going to leave you here alone." "Aw... she cares," Vincent smirked, which got him a smack to the back of the head, "Ouch..." "You deserved it." "Well, it was funny," Vincent replied which again he got smacked in the back of the head for. "Is that light ahead?" Samantha asked after another minute or two of walking.  
  
When Vincent and Samantha exited the tunnel they saw something that made them stand there speechless. "What are those!" Vincent exclaimed as he put in his poke'dex card. "Unown, the symbol poke'mon, it's flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape also appears to have meaning." "Unown, I've never heard of them before," Samantha mumbled to Vincent, trying not to be heard by the unown. "We better get out of here before they do to us to what they did to the people at the camp," Samantha whispered in Vincent's ear. "You get out, I'm gonna stay and try to find those people," Vincent whispered back to Samantha. "Alright, be careful," Samantha softly whispered before the two of them looked deep into each others eyes for a few seconds. She then quietly got up and left through the tunnel.  
  
After Samantha was gone, Vincent got up and stealthily guided himself around the chamber to another tunnel on the other side. "That was easy," Vincent mumbled to himself as he entered the pitch-black tunnel. That's when another earsplitting scream filled the tunnel. "Samantha!" Vincent yelled as he started running to where the scream came from. When he got to the main chamber he saw Samantha being hit by the unown's using their hidden power attack. "Samantha!" Vincent yelled as he threw out his poke'mon. Horsea, zubat, and magnemite immediately began to retaliate against the unown trying to distract them from Samantha. "Samantha," Vincent whispered as he ran up to her and helped her up, "Are you ok?" "Of course," Samantha replied flinching when she did. "Your hurt bad, why did you come back?" Vincent asked when picking her up. " I thought you might need help, so I came back but the unown saw me and attacked me." Samantha replied in his arms before falling into the darkness of unconsciousness. "You guys were going come on!" Vincent yelled at his poke'mon, which they all replied with a nod and started after him.  
  
When they all got out of the tunnel in the cave, there were several people gathered outside. "Are you alright?" The Nurse Joy from Violet City exclaimed as she saw a battered Vincent carrying an even more battered Samantha. "I am but Samantha isn't, the unown in there attacked her," Vincent replied panting. "Come on, we need to get her to the hospital," Officer Jenny yelled at everyone and they all helped Vincent get her in one of the cars that they used to get there.  
  
"Can I see her yet?" Vincent asked the doctor for the fifth time in twenty minutes. "No" was the doctor's simple answer. Vincent just plopped himself down in the chair waiting for the doctor to come back. After a few minutes the doctor returned and told Vincent he could go see her.  
  
"Sam? You awake Sam?" Vincent quietly whispered when he put a chair next to her bed, "Guess not, you know that wasn't too smart coming back into the cave after I asked you to leave, I was honestly scared there. I thought I might have lost you, woulda sucked trying to explain that to everyone," Vincent finished before breaking into a sob.  
  
"Vincent?" Samantha quietly asked as she woke up in the hospital. When she woke up she saw Vincent sleeping in the chair with his head resting on her bed. Samantha smiled to herself before whispering a thank you to Vincent and rubbing his cheek with her hand. Samantha fell asleep again several more minutes after that.  
  
The next morning Vincent woke up to find himself still in Samantha's hospital room with her still asleep, but her hand was on his cheek. As soon as he realized this, his eyes widened and he jumped out of the chair. There wasn't a red dark enough to describe what his face looked like. After this commotion, Samantha awoke and looked at Vincent. "Your awake!" Vincent exclaimed as he ran to her side. "Glad to see you too," Samantha replied with a giggle and threw her arms around Vincent's neck, "Thanks for last night." "Uh... yea, how are you feeling today?" Vincent nervously asked, still visibly blushing. "I'm feeling great this morning, ready to get out of here," Samantha replied, in a seemingly good mood. "That's great! Maybe the doctor will let you out," Vincent excitedly yelled as the doctor walked in. "Ah, good to see you're up this morning," the doctor said as he walked into the room. "Yep, feeling one-hundred percent better," Samantha said with a smirk. The doctor nodded and continued, "We'll run a few more tests and you'll be ready to go." "Great" both Vincent and Samantha replied with big smiles.  
  
After several hours both Samantha and Vincent left the hospital and headed to the poke'mon center. "Welcome to the, oh, how are you feeling today?" Nurse Joy asked Samantha when she walked in. "Much better, thank you." "Glad to hear it," Nurse Joy replied with a smile. "Nurse Joy, can you check my poke'mon real quick?" Vincent asked her. "Of course," Nurse Joy replied as Vincent put his poke'mon on the table. "Also, can I register for the Johto League here?" Vincent continued. "Of course, let's see, first, your poke'mon are fine, and next, may I please see your poke'dex?" "Uh... here you go," Vincent replied as he put his poke'dex card on the desk. "Let's see, Vincent Ocea from Olivine City, 14 years old, that should do it, here you go," Nurse Joy said as she handed back the card, "The gym isn't to far from here, you can't miss it." "Thanks Nurse Joy" Vincent replied as he grabbed his pokeballs and followed Samantha outside.  
  
"There it is," Vincent said as he looked at Samantha. "Good Luck and don't be nervous," Samantha smiled at Vincent, "You'll do fine, and I'll cheer you on from the sidelines." "Thanks," Vincent replied as the two of them entered the Violet City Gym.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it crap or decent or pretty good? Review your opinions, flames are ok to an extent, cause I call them 'Constructive Criticism'.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Episode 5: The Flying Nightmare! 


	5. Episode 5: The Flying Nightmare!

Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 5: The Flying Nightmare!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I never got to see the episode that Ash fought Falkner, so I'll be winging (no pun intended) it by using information I've found online, oh and I'm experimenting with a new way of writing, so opinions are very welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent entered the gym with Samantha close behind him only to come into a relatively large space with a standard poke'mon battlefield in the middle.  
  
"Wow, this place is big," Vincent said in awe as he looked around the gym, "I wonder where the gym leader is."  
  
"He'll come out in a minute, I've heard about him, I think he uses flying types," Samantha replied as she also looked around.  
  
Just as Samantha finished a door on the other side of the gym opened revealing an older teenager with blue hair covering his right eye and also wearing a blue training suit.  
  
"My name's Vincent and I'm here to challenge the gym leader here for a badge," Vincent confidently said to the man standing on the other side of the gym from him.  
  
"I'm Falkner, leader of the Violet City Gym, and I'll accept your challenge," the other person, now known to be Falkner replied, "It will be a two on two battle, I'll start, Go Hoot-Hoot!"  
  
A small one-legged bird poke'mon popped out of its pokeball and immediately took to the air.  
  
"What's that?" Vincent asked himself as he aimed his pokegear at the poke'mon.  
  
"Hoot-hoot, this pokemon has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."  
  
"So starting off with a bird, so I'll have to ground it. Magnemite, go!" Vincent yelled as he threw magnemite's pokeball into the middle of the field.  
  
"This will be a two on two match between the gym leader Falkner, and the challenger Vincent, the challenger may substitute one of his poke'mon out for another, Begin!" The officiator on the side announced.  
  
"Hoot-hoot, use your tackle attack!  
  
"Magnemite, use thundershock!"  
  
Hoot-hoot flew towards magnemite at an unbelievable speed, tackling magnemite before it could even charge up its thundershock.  
  
"Magnemite are you alright?" Vincent asked, as magnemite floated back up off the ground.  
  
"Hoot-hoot, use your peck attack on it," Falkner said as he watched the bout with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Magnemite, we need to find a way to slow it down, or. magnemite use your supersonic attack on it" Vincent said as he watched hoot-hoot's incredible movements.  
  
Magnemite said its name in response as it started filling the gym with its supersonic waves. Hoot-hoot then started slowing down as it got confused, and it eventually started hitting itself with its wings and beak.  
  
"Now's your chance magnemite, finish it with your thundershock!"  
  
Magnemite started generating electricity in its body then shot out a yellow bolt of electricity which hit hoot-hoot causing it to fall to the ground charred.  
  
"Hoot-hoot is unable to battle, magnemite is the winner!" the official shouted as Falkner recalled hoot-hoot.  
  
"I'm impressed, it usually takes trainers a while longer to figure out a way to slow down hoot-hoot, but now that I know what your capable of, I won't be going easy anymore. Go Pidgeotto!" Falkner said as he confidently threw pideotto's pokeball into the field.  
  
"A pidgeotto, this won't be easy," Vincent was interrupted from his thoughts by Samantha.  
  
"Come on Vincent, you can beat it, just trust yourself and your poke'mon!" Samantha yelled as she gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Vincent smiled at her before returning his thoughts to the battle, "Magnemite you ready?"  
  
"Magnemite!" it replied in its metallic voice.  
  
"Round two of this battle, begin!"  
  
"Pidgeotto, use quick attack," Falkner yelled as his pidgeotto took flight.  
  
"Magnemite use," Vincent didn't get to finish before pidgeotto sent his magnemite flying into the wall and knocking it out.  
  
"Magnemite!" Vincent yelled as he ran up to it, "You alright?"  
  
Vincent's answer was a weak magnemite from his injured friend.  
  
"Alright, have a nice rest," Vincent replied as he returned magnemite to the quiet of its pokeball, "That pidgeotto is a strong poke'mon, but I have a strong flyer of my own, Go zubat!"  
  
"Zubat!" it screeched as it was release from its pokeball into the air.  
  
"Round three, begin!"  
  
"Pidgeotto, use quick attack"  
  
"Zubat try and dodge it and use your bite!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew at zubat using its incredible speed to its advantage, but zubat managed to dodge it and start flying towards pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto, behind you!" Falkner yelled as zubat bit pidgeotto's wing.  
  
Pidgeotto fell several feet before regaining control and start flying back to zubat's height. Pidgeotto then started flying at zubat, gaining speed and rapidly closing the distance between them.  
  
"Zubat, watch out for its quick attack!" Vincent yelled as he watched pidgeotto start gaining speed.  
  
Falkner smirked before speaking "Wing attack pidgeotto!"  
  
Pidgeotto suddenly changed its direction and hit zubat with its wing, causing the bat to fall to the ground.  
  
"Zubat!" Vincent yelled as zubat hit the ground and struggled to get back up, "Zubat, return."  
  
"Well that leaves one more poke'mon you can use," Falkner confidently said as he watched zubat get pulled back into its ball.  
  
"Come on Vincent, don't give it up!" Samantha yelled when she saw Vincent start to look a little panicked.  
  
"Sam's right, I need to stay focused and win this," Vincent thought to himself," I still have horsea I can use, so, Horsea Go!" Vincent yelled as he threw his last poke'mon's ball next to pidgeotto.  
  
"Horsea!" the little dragon exclaimed as it hopped on the ground.  
  
"Pidgeotto, just one more my friend," Falkner said as he watched the little horsea, "Watch out, there's got to be a reason for him using this little guy last.  
  
"Round four. Begin!" The announcer yelled as Falkner got done speaking with his pidgeotto.  
  
"Pidgeotto, quick attack!"  
  
"Horsea, use your smokescreen to keep it from hitting you!"  
  
Horsea released a cloud of smoke that covered the entire field, which cause pidgeotto to stop just short of entering it.  
  
"Horsea, water gun!" Vincent yelled as he watched pidgeotto look confused about what to do.  
  
"Get rid of the smog with your whirlwind pidgeotto" Falkner said a little annoyed at his poke'mon's confusion.  
  
Just as pidgeotto flapped its wings a stream of water hit it sending it flying back several feet, and also keeping it from getting rid of horsea's smokescreen.  
  
"Horsea, use your bubble attack now!" Vincent said with a smirk after the success of the water gun.  
  
"Pidgeotto, use whirlwind before it can hit you with bubble!" Falkner yelled.  
  
Pidgeotto started flapping its wings, which caused the smoke to leave the field, but unfortunately, left it wide open for a bubble attack by horsea. Pidgeotto was sent falling into the ground by the attack, and was a little slow getting up.  
  
"Horsea, tackle it before it can get back into the air," Vincent told the pokemon as it launched itself at pidgeotto, sending the injured bird back several feet.  
  
"Pidgeotto, come on get up!" Falkner said as his pidgeotto struggled to get back onto its feet.  
  
"Horsea finish it off with another water gun attack!"  
  
"Horsea happily replied as it shot another stream of water straight for pidgeotto. Pidgeotto, barely able to stand up was hit by the attack and sent into the wall with a thud. Horsea stopped its attack and watched as pidgeotto tried to get up before falling back to the ground.  
  
"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the challenger, Vincent, is the winner!" The announcer yelled after pidgeotto fell back to the ground.  
  
"Alright horsea!" Vincent yelled as he ran to his dragon and picked it up.  
  
"Horsea!" it happily chirped as it was picked up by Vincent.  
  
"Congratulations Vincent, you have truly earned this badge." Falkner said as he and his pidgeotto walked over to where Vincent was.  
  
"Thanks, Falkner, that was a great battle," Vincent replied as he took the badge from Falkner's hand.  
  
"Alright Vincent!" Samantha yelled as she ran over to where they were.  
  
"Thanks Sam, couldn't of done it without your cheering," Vincent replied with a smirk.  
  
"Horsea!" the little dragon chirped as Vincent put it on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, you probably should start heading towards the next gym in Azalea City, I wish you good luck," Falkner said as all of them stood outside.  
  
"Thanks Falkner, I hope to see you again, then we can battle again," Vincent said as Samantha, horsea and him, started walking down the path.  
  
"Me too," Falkner said as he waved good bye to them.  
  
"So Vincent, how does it feel to have won your first badge?" Samantha asked him as they walked through Violet City.  
  
"Actually, it feels right, I guess, there's no other way I can think of to describe it,"  
  
"You won a badge at the Violet City Gym?" an unknown person asked Vincent as he walked up to them.  
  
"Yes, why?" Vincent replied looking at the younger boy oddly.  
  
"Cause I want to battle you, and see if I have what it takes to beat Falkner!" The unknown person said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it crap or decent or pretty good? Review your opinions, flames are ok to an extent, cause I call them 'Constructive Criticism' and also please give your opinions on the new writing style.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Episode 6: The Nidoking Gang! 


	6. Episode 6: The Nidoking Gang!

Ocean's Torrent: The Horsea Chronicles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode 6: The Nidoking Gang!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You won a badge at the Violet City Gym?" an unknown person asked Vincent as he walked up to them.  
  
"Yes, why?" Vincent replied looking at the younger boy oddly.  
  
"Cause I want to battle you, and see if I have what it takes to beat Falkner!" The unknown person said.  
  
"Fine with me, Zubat Go!"  
  
"Zubat" the Zubat screeched as it flew into the sky.  
  
"A zubat? Fine, go Nidoran!" The younger boy yelled as he threw a pokeball onto the ground causing the male form of Nidoran to appear. "Nidoran, use horn attack!"  
  
"Zubat, dodge it and use your bite attack!" Vincent yelled as his Zubat flew out of the horn attack's range and came back down, biting Nidoran on the neck.  
  
"Nidoran! Use tackle," the boy yelled as Zubat let go.  
  
"Don't get cocky Zubat, use your leach life to finish it!" Zubat nodded slightly as it dived at the Nidoran.  
  
"Now Nidoran!" Nidoran jumped and tackled Zubat before it could get a hold of Nidoran.  
  
"Zubat, are you alright?" Vincent asked as he saw his Zubat hit the ground, his only answer was a muffled screech and his pokemon flying back into the air.  
  
"Nidoran, finish it with your poison sting before it can get to high," The boy yelled as he watched his anxious Nidoran jump into the sky towards Zubat.  
  
"Zubat, use leach life again!" Vincent yelled, which caused Zubat to dodge the poison pin and bite down hard onto Nidoran's back.  
  
"Nidoran!" The boy yelled in shock as Zubat dropped the Nidoran.  
  
"It's over, your Nidoran isn't in any shape to fight anymore," Vincent said as he recalled Zubat.  
  
"Your right, I guess I'm not ready to take on Falkner yet," The boy said a little disappointed as he started to walk away.  
  
"Well, your Nidoran was surprisingly strong, But I have a question, did you get it around here because I didn't think there were any near Violet City," Samantha asked as she walked up to the two others.  
  
"No, it was given to me by my brother, oh that reminds me, I never introduced myself, my name's Carlos," The boy now known as Carlos said as he started walking down the street.  
  
"Nice to meet you Carlos, I'm Vincent, and she's Samantha."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Samantha said with a smile.  
  
"The same to you, I have a question for you though, how did you get your Zubat so strong?"  
  
"Well, its sort of a long story on how it got so much experience, but it involved a lot of unwanted battles in a short time," Vincent stopped and looked at Samantha for a second before continuing, "We ran into a cave full of Unknown, and I used Zubat and my other pokemon to battle them so we could get out."  
  
"Wow, so it was mostly a fluke then?" Carlos asked as he stopped with Vincent and Samantha.  
  
"Sorta, but it happened, and there isn't anything I can do now, so I think it was meant to." Vincent was cut off by Samantha.  
  
"Well, its starting to get late Vincent, I think we need to get to the pokemon center before dark."  
  
Vincent looked to the sky and replied, "I agree, Well I hope to see you tomorrow Carlos, because were going to move onto Azalea Town next."  
  
"I do too, maybe you can meet my brother and have a battle with him, anyway, good night."  
  
"Night Carlos," Both Samantha and Vincent said before walking to the pokemon center.  
  
~~~~Pokemon Center, later that night~~~~ (a/n: new scene change, make things easier)  
  
"Did you feel like anything was odd about that boy we met today?" Samantha asked Vincent from her bed next to him.  
  
"Not really, he seemed like a normal kid to me, I want to see his brother he kept mentioning though, something doesn't feel right about him, giving his little brother a Nidoran, that's very rare around here."  
  
"I know, maybe we should just leave town early tomorrow and forget about them," Samantha suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't feel right, I told this kid that I'd meet his brother, and I think I'd look odd if I got up and left without a word," Vincent said as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"I'm just getting a bad feeling about tomorrow,"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sam, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle" Vincent said as he smiled at Samantha and fell backwards into his bed and asleep.  
  
"I hope your right," Samantha whispered to herself before falling asleep also.  
  
~~~~The Next Morning~~~~  
  
"Well, I guess he's not coming, might as well head towards Route 32," Samantha said after standing outside for about five minutes.  
  
"I guess so, let's."  
  
"Wait!" a boy yelled as he ran up the street.  
  
"Carlos, hey, how are you?" Vincent asked as he stopped by them.  
  
"Well, I wanted you guys to meet my brother, Fransisco,"  
  
"They don't look that tough," Fransisco said as he looked at the two of them, "And why do you think they deserve to join us?"  
  
"He beat my Nidoran with a Zubat, and he also beat Falkner," Carlos said with a grin.  
  
"I already told you Carlos, we can't have weak trainers in our midst, especially with whats going on now," Fansisco said with a sigh.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Vincent asked to them both, not expecting the answer that he'd receive.  
  
"I am the leader of Violet City's Nidoking Gang, and we need good trainers to help us to get rid of our rivals." Fransisco said as he looked the two of them over again, you look like decent trainers, but I don't know, I'd need to battle you to test your strengths.  
  
"What if we don't want to join the gang?" Samantha asked frowning at Fansisco.  
  
"Then you might have a little difficulty leaving town, seeing how I have members everywhere, and I do think that they'd appreciate a girl like." He was cut off by Vincent.  
  
"Alright fine, just shut up already, I'll battle you, but how about this, if I win, you let us go, without any trouble, and if you win, I'll join your gang,"  
  
"What about her?" Fransisco asked as he looked at Samantha with a grin.  
  
Vincent glared at him for a minute before answering, "You let her go either way, she's got no use to you."  
  
"How about, if you lose, then we get both of you, and if you win, I'll let you two go." Fransisco said with a foreboding grin.  
  
"Sounds good enough to me," Vincent replied before looking at Samantha, "what about you?"  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice. but I'll stand behind you no matter what," Samantha answered with a slight smirk.  
  
"Alright then, it's settled, let's battle," Fransisco said with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it crap or decent or pretty good? Review your opinions, flames are ok to an extent, cause I call them 'Constructive Criticism'.  
  
Stay tuned for-  
  
Episode 7: The Violet City Underworld! 


End file.
